Bondmate
by Lovely'LucyxX
Summary: With Blurr and Bumblebee alone in the warehouse, who knows who walk in on them?
1. Chapter 1

Blurr pushed the yellow bot down on the couch. They were in the warehouse, while everyone else was out with Sentinal & the other bots.

Bee pulled Blurr down on top of him, kissing his passionately, pushed their chests roughly together. Blurr moaned softly, servos trailing over Bee's frame, teasing wires under his armor.

Bee arched up into him, moaning softly into his mouth, both glossa's fighting for dominance. Blurr brought one of his servos up and pinched one of his horns gently.

Bee pulled away from the kiss, crying out in pleasure. Blurr became interesting in the sensitivity of the yellow bot's horns. Bee's faceplates flushed with energon as Blurr ran a finger over his horns once more, making him moan.

Blurr brought his mouth up to Bee's horns, kissing them softly, making Bee arch under him, then he ran his glossa over one. Bee cried out, growing more aroused as his horns were teased by the blue bot.

Blurr took one horn into his mouth, sucking on his gently, making Bee cry out again, reaching out to grip Blurr's chest plates.

Blurr stopped teasing the little bot, leaning down to kissing his gently. Bee melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the blue bot. Blurr's servo reached down and ghosted over his interfacing panel, making Bee moan into mouth.

Blurr cupped the yellow bot's panel, rubbing it in slow long strokes. Bee moaned louder, sliding back his interfacing panel, making Blurr smirk into his mouth.

Bee's thighs quivered as Blurr spread them open, sliding a servo between them, teasing the tips of his port. Bee moan even louder into his mouth, panting when Blurr pulled away from the kiss. Blurr didn't glance away from Bee's optics as he slide a finger into Bee, watching the yellow bot sweetly moan out his name.

"Blurr...! Blurr.. Ah!"

"Yes Bee?"

"Don't stop..! Blurr..!"

Blurr kissed his neck lovingly, smirking slightly as he fingered the little bot gently. Bumblebee quivered and moaned under him, his faceplate flushed & his cooling fans on high.

Blurr clicked open Bee's chestplate, revealing his glowing pure blue spark, engorged with arousal. Bee opened his mouth to question his actions but was cut off as he moaned. Blurr had leaned down, lapping at the yellow bot's spark, swirling his glossa in the glowing blue mass.

Bee cried out in pleasure, feeling Blurr pump his cable with one hand and finger his port with the other while his mouth was occupied with his spark. Bee felt wave after wave of pleasure rush through him, feeling overload close.

With one more thrusts of his fingers and pump of his servo, Bumblebee overloaded violently, crying out Blurr's name loudly, quivering.

Blurr clicked his chest plates open and looked at Bee for an answer. Bee nodded, feeling the last waves of overload wash through him. Both spark's merged together, glowing brightly.

Both bots cried out in pleasure, holding each other tightly, kissing each other fiercely sealing their bond.

Bee slide his interfacing panel back on, closing his chestplates. Blurr clicked his chestplates in place, kissing his newly bonded mate passionately, both glossa's meeting in a fiery dance.

The team & Sentinal & Jazz walked right in at that moment. They all look stunned to find what they had just interrupted.

Bee jumped up, backing away from Blurr. "Its not what it looks like!"

Blurr grabbed the yellow bot before anyone could speak, kissing his fiercely. Then holding him tightly, "He's mine."

Bee blushed madly, burying his face his Blurr's chest. Optimus flushed, "Congrats Bee!"

"Way to go little buddy!", Bulkhead said, grinning at the couples.

Rachet grunted and walked off.

Jazz grabbed Prowl, holding him close. "Prowl, they came clean with it, why can't we?", Jazz asked, grinning at everyone's surprised stares.


	2. Chapter 2

Blurr released Bee from his embrace, facing Prowl and Jazz. Bee smiled at Prowl's embarrassment, "You guys are bonded!"

Jazz grinned but shook his head, "Not yet, Bee, but we plan to soon."

Prowl's faceplates became even more flushed, pulling away from Jazz's arm, "We are?"

Bee couldn't help but laugh, he had never seen Prowl react this way, "Congrats on your almost bonding."

Blurr wrapped a single arm around his slim waist, bringing them closer together, "We're already bonded."

Jazz's grin grew wider, "So that's what we interrupted?" Now it was Prowl's turn to laugh, Bee flushed completely. This was take some getting used to.

-

Later that night...

Blurr gently pushed Bee against the wall. They were in Bee's quarters, it was too late for anyone to be awake at this time.

Bee wrapped his legs around Blurr's waist, his back pressing the cool metal of the wall. Blurr supported his waist by placing his servo's under his curvy thighs, nibbling gently on his neck cables.

Bee moaned softly, as Blurr leaned down further kissing and licking his chestplates, teasing the warming metal. Bee held his helm closer, his faceplates heating with energon.

Blurr trailed down Bee's frame, leaving behind hot kisses and sticky energon licks on his chestplates and abdomen. Blurr nuzzled Bee's thighs with the side of his helm, straddling his legs on his shoulders.

Bee cried out, leaning down over Blurr, servo's splayed along his upper and mid back. Blurr had licked Bee's plating, his hot glossa giving slow and lustful licks. Bee couldn't handle the teasing, pulling the plating back, revealing his port and erect cable.

Crying out once more, Bee gripped Blurr's back plates, as he sucked and licked the lining of his port. Blurr cupped the yellow bot's aft in his hands, pushing him closer to him as he penetrated his port with his glossa.

Bee's thighs quivered violently, feeling Blurr's glossa run over sensitive sensor nodes along his walls. Blurr reached upward, grasping his cable in his hand, squeezing the tip of it before giving it long slow strokes.

His pumps kept in pace with his glossa, lubricant dribbling down his chin. Bee arched off the wall, moaning in pure bliss, holding his helm gently. Blurr caressed his aft, squeezing his cable harder before continuing to pump. Overload was fast approaching Bee.

Blurr ran his glossa over a cluster of sensitive senor nodes, yearning a cry from Bee when he ran his glossa over it again. Bee cried out, overloading violently with a cry. Once Blurr licked his port and thigh clean, he wiped his chin as he stood facing Bee, kissing him sweetly.

Blurr hooked his arms under Bee's knee's, as Bee wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Blurr carried them over to the berth, retracting his own interfacing panel as he set Bee down. With Bee's legs spread open invitingly, Blurr thrust forward going all the way into Bee.

Bee cried out, wrapping his legs around Blurr's waist, the pain lashing through him, coolant pooling in his optics. Blurr smoothing away his tears, kissing his cheeks lovingly. After a few minutes, Bee moved his hips slowly, rolling them forward. Blurr pulled out then thrust back in.

Bee cried out with each thrust, condensation running down their frames and steam rising from their figures. Overload reached towards them soon, they clicked their chestplates open, both blue sparks engorged with arousal.

Blurr pushed themselves together as overload over took them both, wave after wave of immense pleasure. Bee kissed him fiercy, their sparks returning to their chest.

Blurr caressed his face in his servo's as they kissed, their legs tangled together as they dozed off into sweet statis, each in each others embrace.


End file.
